The One Left Behind
by ebatcl
Summary: She had always secretly longed for friends and family; Tris and Will were it. And Christina hoped Tobias will understand - why she couldn't be the one left behind. One-shot. Slight OOC. Allegiant spoilers. Character death, hence the rating.


**A/N:**** First Divergent fan fic. **

**Warnings:**** Character death, OOC. Also, do overlook the grammatical mistakes, since I finished writing this in one sitting and didn't check again.**

**Spoilers:**** Contains spoilers from the books, especially from 'Allegiant'. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:**** Veronica Roth owns everything, of course.**

The first thing that comes to her mind is that no one will be able to go zip-lining again anytime soon.

If she was any ordinary person, like say the Candor girl she once used to be, it would have been the last thing on her mind. Well, even if not at the bottom, but certainly somewhere there, because adrenalin-inducing activities found by Dauntless members should _not _be any normal girl's first thought in such a situation.

But Christina was not a Candor anymore. Though just over three years, to her it feels like she had lived the black and white life decades ago…a lifetime ago. And that was basically what it all boiled down to – Christina has lived her life. There seemed nothing to look forward to, no purpose to fight for…no one to share her life with.

Oh, there was Tobias. And Zeke and Shauna, if she was counting. But if she was going to be honest with herself, were Zeke and Shauna really her friends? Heck, even Tobias only started to value her as a good friend because he wanted to find what he thought Tris saw in Christina; it was just another of the many things Tobias did in memory of his lost love.

But _the legendary Four _wasn't the only one who had loved and lost, was he?

Whenever she has looked back, Christina came to the conclusion again and again that the best times of her life so far had been from the day she was officially a Dauntless initiate till the day she officially became a Dauntless member – with exceptions to Al's assault of Tris and his consequent death.

For sixteen years, Christina had struggled within Candor – not being able to tell the truth, not being able to fit in. She couldn't wait for her Choosing Ceremony, so that she could leave for where she truly belongs. And the moment Tris had taken her out stretched hand and they jumped off the train together, Christina had known that she was finally among her own people. And when Will had kissed her, Christina knew she was finally home.

But the fates never wrote a happy ending for Christina, it would seem. And so, just when she thought she was home at last, the cruel hand of destiny came for them – it took them all from her…one by one.

All those Dauntless initiates from her class, her fellow-sufferers that she valued – all were gone.

First it was Al.

Then her love, Will.

Lynn, Marlene, Uriah.

Tris.

It was war time, Christina should have known better. That there would be no future, not for many of them. It was stupid of her really, to think that she would finally get her happy ending – become full-fledged Dauntless members, remain bffs with Tris, transfer trio of her and Tris and Will one up Dauntless-born Uriah and Marlene and Lynn in dare-devil games, marry Will one day, matron of honor on Tris and Tobias' wedding, the two couples ending up as God parents to each other's children, grow old together…

All those hopes and dreams, shattered into millions pieces.

Well, the fates had another thing coming if they thought she'd just give in. Christina was nothing, if not brave. The fact that she made it in Dauntless was proof of that. So, she'd just take destiny in her own hands and bitch-slap it to right where it belongs – out of Christina's story.

'Cause she will write her own happy ending. Tris did it; she will too.

Christina looks back one last time behind her. She hopes Tobias will understand – that she took this step because there was really nothing left for her…no matter how she convinced him otherwise. She also hopes he would not follow her, that Zeke would keep his best-friend safe.

Because wherever she goes, Christina knows she'll be with Tris and Will; and _her _best-friend will not forgive her easily if Tobias gave up on life.

For a moment Christina prays that her best-friend will be understanding…that Tris will understand while her own love story expanded beyond the realms of life and death, that Tris and Tobias will love each other even when one was alive and the other was dead…but that Christina's love story was much more selfish – she couldn't exist where Will wasn't.

She had always secretly longed for friends and family; Tris and Will were it.

Once sure she has positioned herself correctly and that no one was around to stop her, Christina takes out the wire-cutter out of her jeans' pocket. It was new and advanced – made with the latest technology, it was strong – one swipe will get the job done, it was created to make life easier for ppl in general. Well, it will certainly help Christina, finish the job quickly.

Not that she was afraid that any delay will make her have second thoughts. Nope, it was in fact that very reason that Christina was ready this third time – she had come here two time before, fitting the straps around her and taken out the wire cutter to see if she felt any fear about leaving this life behind permanently. Both times, she had felt no remorse.

So, Christina had gone back and sorted out all unfinished business…said her last goodbyes, even though the others were unaware.

Finally, here she was.

With the wire-cutter in one hand, Christina used her other hand to pull herself back and then used all her weight and strength to zoom down as fast as she could.

Tobias said he zip-lined to overcome his fear of heights; what he didn't say was he was keeping Tris alive in his heart, but Christina and the others understood.

Tris had said it was like flying; well, she was Tris' best friend, so she tended to follow her advice more than Tobias'.

Hence, like Tris' raven tattoos, Christina spread her hands about as she kept shooting down through the city. High enough that a fall would end her life instantly on impact, Christina flipped herself and slashed the wire with her weapon.

As she continued to fall fast, all Christina saw was the vast sky and felt like a bird who was about to rejoin her flock – those Dauntless initiates, her best friend, her one true love.

She was the happiest she has ever been.

This is her story, and she'll _not _be left behind.


End file.
